Noon to Night
by andiehardy
Summary: Sequel to THE MORNING AFTER. - Sasusaku
1. Get it over with

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**When Haruno Sakura woke up ay midday, she stayed in bed with a sly smile on her lips. The great view outside was calling to her through the glass window of that concrete and stone room but she stayed in bed, wrapping her naked body with the cool sheets. She could hear the faint delicious rush of water hitting the boulders on that waterfall nearby and yet she stayed in bed. Not one beautiful thing can get her out of that bed.**

**Except for Uchiha Sasuke. A rustle from the sheets and his deep baritone sent Sakura up against the nearest wall. Kami- what a sight! Sasuke sprawled on his stomach on her bed, naked save for the blanket draped on his butt, one hand hanging down the floor.**

**_'So he stayed the night,'_ Sakura smiled to herself as she slowly approached the half-asleep figure. His hair was a total mess and he looked exhausted. She combed his hair with her fingers under his sleepy stares.**

**_"Good morning Sasuke-kun,"_ she blushed at his look- all dewy and childlike. It made her want to cosset him like a baby even more.**

**_"It's already afternoon,"_ he replied sleepily,_ "should you be up and naked?"_ he suddenly pulled her towards him, her back on his front. Sakura gave no struggles or shrieks.**

**He licked the back of her left ear while he drew snake figures on her right hip. Sakura closed her eyes as he whispered,_ "Say it."_**

**_"Say what?"_ she whispered back. He was blowing wisp of sir where his tongue had been making her shiver a little.**

**_"The news, what else?"_ he said, only a decibel higher than her whispers.**

**_"I've said it for the umpteenth time since last month,"_ she gave a pout even if he can't see it.**

**_"Then say it again,"_ he said coolly. She could feel his lips forming into a smile on her nape. She sighed. Deep.**

**_"I'm pregnant Sasuke-kun,"_ he hated that honorific. Kun is for little cute boys. It makes him feel short of a man but Sakura can't help it especially at tender moments like this, which is rare.**

**He remained still for a few minutes as if shocked by the news, which is old by now. Sakura feared he'd forgotten how to breathe.**

**_"Sasuke?" _she reached her hands behind for the feel of the sharp outline of his jaw. He moved after a while but only to rest his chin on her shoulder and to feel the small resonating chakra on her belly.**

**_"Arigatou,"_ he said at last. But it was not devoid of any emotions- it was everything. She shifted, tried to look him in the eye. He turned away. He got up and walked from the bed. He paused at the open door with his back on her.**

**_"I'll be out late. Don't wait up for me,"_ he said before walking out, closing the door him and shutting her out. Probably going to get dressed in his room.**

**Just as expected. Complicated Sasuke is still complicated since he dragged her into this age-old hideout of Madaram two months ago. The old man Madara, busy with with forming alliances and staging a great war against Konoha didn't even know his nephew had build a home out of the ruins of this hideout for his pink-haired whore and soon, his bastard child.**

**She got up from bed, but not before wrapping her body round with the blanket, and walked towards the glass window. Endless mountains and endless skies. The view of the country up on her window. It was bliss. She rested her forehead on the glass as she imagined her child, with raven-hued hair roaming the verdant plains, climbing the towering trees, swimming the shinning streams. Kami, she was afraid pregnancy made her sentimental.**

**Two months ago, it was impossible to think of these things. She remembered, as she always did everyday since her confinement here, the very night she was brought in:**

The crickets were singing. The bamboos, assigned as their audience clapped with the waterfalls in the background. Sakura heard them all but she couldn't see. She moved her head down to discover a shaft of light farther down the cot where she was laid, illuminating only a small portion of her bleeding feet. A figure suddenly appeared carrying that shaft of light which was to her dismay, a small lighted candle.

_"Sasuke," _she wondered how many times she'd called that name since last night.

_"H-n"_ came the empty reply.

_"Where am I? Take me back to Konoha now. Now."_

He came towards her carrying a fluffy blanket with his other hand.

_"Come home with me,"_ she grabbed that cold unfeeling hand so that he dropped the candle he was carrying to the stone floor. _"We've been waiting for you to come home since forever."_ The poor candle was broken with the impact of its crash to the floor, it rolled off sideways where its wick hit the concrete wall. The flame was immediately put off so that Sasuke and sakura was enveloped in total darkness, with him bending over her. She was afraid to speak all of a sudden.

_"Undress,"_ he said after a while.

_"No!"_ She sat up and winced when her feet ached.

_"Undress now Sakura,"_ his voice sounded a little nasty or so she thought.

_"No, you heard me Sasuke- I said No!"_ where she got the guts to speak that way to her captor she didn't have a clue, all she knew was that she didn't want to obey; not again, not ever.

_"I said undress!"_ he thundered, gripping her arm, _"I'm giving you a bath."_

_"What?"_ she felt stupid.

_"Undress!" _his grip tightened on her arm making he yelp in pain.

_"No!No!No!" _she shrieked punching his bare chest in and fury. It was a late reaction of sorts. She knew she ought to do this from the moment she walked in her house last night.

_"Fuck it!"_ he caught her fists and lung them down the floor. He reached for he rshirt and ripped them to shreds. Next came off her skirt making her naked as a newborn.

She was silenced by all of these. She stared at him with her questioning eyes though she was sure he couldn't see it, not in this darkened room. She didn't complain when he wrapped her with the fluffy fabric he'd brought in and carried her bridal style out of that room.

The hallway that greeted them was long and winded. Rows of lighted candle adorned the walls. They passed a hundred or so wooden doors before they reached the gates of that house. Sakura heard the sound of waterfalls stronger now, even before she noticed the full moon.

_"I can walk,"_ she said. He put her down on her feet and followed her slow pace silently.

_"Sakura."_

"What?" she put on an irritated face when she swung around to face him. The rough pebbles were hurting her bare feet she wished she had enough courage to tell Sasuke to carry her bridal style again.

He pointed to the right telling her without words it is where the waterfalls is located, not to the left where she was headed. She sighed and let him drag her to her bath. She kept a constant eye on him during the painful walk, she could smell a trap brewing or otherwise why would Sasuke play nurse like this?

He pulled her a little stronger she almost fell face down the ground were it not for his great reflexes. He immediately caught her in the waist with both arms.

_"Arigatou,"_ she said. Arigatou? Did she just thanked the amn who deflowered and kidnapped her?

_"H-n"_ it was his fault yet he didn't even apologize. He didn't let her go again instead he hoisted her up and carried her over his shoulder that she wailed like a pig.

_"I knew it you bastard! I knew it!"_ she attacked his back with her little punches and she kicked her legs widely. _"Putting on a good guy façade while you're planning to feed me to kami knows what beasts you are keeping down there."_

_"Does it even it occur tom you that you're at my mercy here?"_ he asked coolly to which Sakura pondered.

_"My point exactly,"_ she snarled, her impending tragic death made her even braver, _"Why don't you forego the preliminaries and get it over with?"_

_"H-n"_ with that he threw her down the raging waterfall, drowning her piercing screams. Once underwater, Sakura's feet hit a boulder. She twisted and turned in pain. She was being pushed by the current to the bottom but she could'nt care less. She was past dead she knew. The searing pain was too much to even think of resurfacing from rock bottom. Just get it over with. Just get it over with and die.

Something big jumped into the water. The disturbed current sent Sakura crashing down another boulder. She opened her eyes only to see the fluffy fabric once wrapped around here drifting away and blood. Her own blood painting the clear pristine waters. This is it. She knew Sasuke wouldn't let her die easy.

She felt the beast pulling her up by the arms and she closed her eyes. Just get it over with.

She felt the beast holding her waist and she shut her eyes tighter. The beast was surprisingly tender.

She felt the beast fondling her breasts and she opened her eyes. Sasuke stared down at her, water bubbles coming out out of his flared nostrils. Shed gone deaf and couldn't hold on any longer. She struggled away from him to die in isolation but then Sasuke kissed her so that they were locked in that beautiful exchange of breath. So that she could live and be his toy forever. She might as well be dead than let this bastard kiss her. She might as well drown than be fooled again. But she was kissing him back. And hungrily too. Without breaking their connection, he brought them together on the surface. It was Sakura who turned away.

_"Please,"_ was all she could say before swimming away to the bank. She limped off to the nearest tree and sat there. Exhausted and cold. Sasuke went after her.

_"Please, don't come near me, Please!" _she cried. Even without his Akatsuki coat on, he looked like he did last night, all drenched and face haunted. She knew he'll do what he did last night cries broke to howls as he embraced her, tight. Another late reaction. She should howl like this last night.

_"No please,"_ she kicked and screamed but he held her in place. _"stay away from me…I- I don't know what to think… I don't know what to do anymore…"_

He patted the base of her skull where he felt and saw blood. _"Just lie down there,"_ he said lowly, _"and let me do the rest."_

_..._

**A/N:** Lame. Slow Pace. No Sasuke POV. Sorry... Sorry... somehow I couldn't maintain the direct voice from the morning after. But I'm not giving up on lemons, I do think sex contribute a great deal to a story's aesthetic. Call it porno, call it erotica- either way both had literary merit .**whattya think? **


	2. Yeses and Nos

She surprisingly gave in. She lie down the thick carpet of moss with her back, her knees bent apart and looked at him with pure innocence. He should feel like a jerk at the ordeal he'd put her through but he bent down to kiss her snub nose and shed off his wet clingy clothes.

He positioned himself above her in an instant. Past her hesitant yet trusting eyes, he touched her. Starting from her bloody feet his caresses came to rest on her back where his sensitive fingers felt the welts, cuts and lacerations he'd caused. She closed her eyes at the memory of shards of broken mirrors, loathed him for a few moments and then decided to block the memory out. It was no use after all. She was his' and it was all her fault. Hadn't she ran out of her house barefooted to see him one last time before he leave hidden leaf for good, she wouldn't be here now. It was only fitting for her to suffer like this, rightly so. If her mind dwell on the masochistic, she couldn't help it- it was a curse to be born a helpless female in this shinobi world after all.

"Ha!" she gave a startled cry as he palmed his wet opening.

"Woman is ever a fickle thing," Sasuke teased. She saw him smirk through her half-closed lids. His wet palm pushed ever slightly to put pressure on her hot sensitive core. "Saying one thing and wanting the other, what do you think of that-"

"Sasuke!" he jammed his fuck finger inside her wet walls, surprising her.

"-Huh?-" he rasped. Her fingers clung in on his shoulders.

"A-a-ah…" she moaned a little as he slowly slide his finger in and out.

"-Sakura?"

She shook her head vehemently. She was fickle a minute ago but the swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach changed that.

"Please…" she was saying one thing, "-make me come," and wanting that very same thing.

Sasuke had stars on his eyes. "That's more like it," he cooed as he quickly pulled his finger from her core and replaced it with hi cock.

"N-a-a-aah!..." Sakura's scream reverberated in the woods.

He bit his lower lip as he tunneled from side to side preparing her to admit his girth. She couldn't keep still. She was making desperate mating noises and was wrapping her legs around his waist. He raised her butt of f the ground and slapped it, hard.

"Aah!" she keened.

"You sure are bold to come out of your house to stop me from leaving Konoha," he squeezed both cheeks of her behind every time she met his downward thrust, " but only because you can't get enough of this,' he buried his shaft to the hilt, "right Sakura?"

"Yes! Yes!" she replied breathlessly and started to shove her hips against him when he kept still. "Sasuke…" she rasped while clenching her pelvic muscles to keep him moving.

"You can't get enough," he smirked as he place both his hands on the ground on either side of her breasts.

"Yes,Yes," she keened and gripped his wrists as if to anchor herself from the incessant sensation where their lower bodies met.

"You can't get enough?" he asked in a surprisingly soft voice a she moved inside her, only too slightly.

"Yes," she answered in the same manner but then her patience snapped, "move Sasuke! Damnitt!"

He had on a woebegone expression. "You can't get enough of this." He suddenly thrust forward that Sakura swore her bottom dug a deep hole on the wet carpet of moss.

"Ah! Ah! Naaah…" she sobbed when he rammed in and out of her the way she wanted- rough, crude and fast.

But Sasuke won't let her go just yet. He pulled out and rolled Sakura on her stomach. Her face fell down the wet moss. She was already limp and her toes curled.

"Please," she sobbed down the ground. Her arms came to cradle her own forehead to prevent her from tasting the moss with her hanging tongue. "Please Sasuke... I c-cant..."

"I did promise I'll take you from behind," he rasped. He was kneeling just behind her. "-with your breasts hanging like ripe fruits, that I- uh gonna fuck you in the woods.. with the moss beneath you -uh feeling grass burns on this butt of yours," he slapped her butt for effect, only too slightly.

"I did promise to fuck you you till this tight cunt of yours loosened," he grabbed her hips up towards his rigid erection, her head humbled on the ground.

" I did promise to fuck you till you can't stand no more," he started to ease in , her already wet opening making way for his girth.

"-to fuck you for the rest of your life!" he then pumped in and out like his life depended on it. She felt his iron grip on her hips loosened a bit. She keened on the ground. He reached for her wrists and abruptly pulled them towards him. She gave a shrill cry of pain a her back was painfully arched like a bow. Sasuke gave a little snort and plunged into her sweet wet softness again and again.

"No...not like- like this Sasuke p-please," she was sobbing, keeping her head down where she could not help but see her breasts moving in all direction due to his rocking motions. She felt vulnerable in this position. Her pussy had no qualms though for it was producing more lubricants than necessary.

"Sweet wet pink Sakura," he teased before he pulled her upright so that she could sit on his lap. The movement caused her sink deep down his shaft, swallowing him from tip to base. He froze with the sharp pleasure.

"Uhhhh... aaah..." she yelped in agony and bliss. He started fondling her breasts. He pushed her nipples back to the soft cushion of her mound with his fuck fingers, then pinched them till they're stiff and hard. Sakura kept mum biting her lower lip lest she'll beg him to move inside her again. How Sasuke can stand the torment of their sex joined together in static motion, she didn't know but she knew she's going to die soon if he won't move.

"Sasuke..." she called his attention in what she hoped was a sexy voice. He crushed her breasts with his massive hands in response.

"Aaa.a.a.a.a.h..."

He squeezed them a little more.

"uh... no.o.o.o.o..." she crouched down in pain but he wont let go. He squeezed her breasts more that his hands shook with the effort.

"Hmm.. ah... no-o-o-o-oo... S-sasu-...uh. Sasuke p-p-please..."

He placed both his hands on her hips and guided her up and down his rigid shaft. "So much for preliminaries."

Dark cumulonimbus clouds hurriedly covered the moon and just as quickly, rain pelted down on them. Sakura didn't care one bit. She matched Sasuke's furious pace with wild abandon. She clenched and unclenched her pelvic muscles like it was the end of the world. Lightning streaked streaked the night sky. Thunder hollered from afar. The couple soon came. It was the longest orgasm Sakura had.


	3. Afternoon Walk

"**Sakura-san," a voice startled her back to the present.**

"**Zetsu," she turned to see Sasuke's bodyguard standing in her doorway.**

"**Sasuke-kun told me to prepare your lunch. Apparently you didn't eat your breakfast." Zetsu's gaze was planted on a tray filled with rice rolls, salmon and peaches on her side table; still untouched. He was carrying her lunch packed in a lacquered lunchbox.**

"'**I guess-" she brought the blanket up to cover her chest marred with Sasuke's love bites "-I don't have the appetite."**

"**He told me to let you get an afternoon walk," he said dismissively. "It'll be good for the baby,"**

**Sakura smiled. Zetsu handed her her lunch and turned his back on her.**

"**Remember: no crossing the borders, no evening walks, report back once the sun goes down. Communicate once you sense some suspicious presence down there." With that, he was gone, melted on the concrete floor.**

**Sakura sighed. Right, Sasuke insisted on her daily afternoon walk once he confirmed her pregnancy for aside from their nightly roll in the sheets, she wasn't getting any exercise. **

**When the hotness outside became less unbearable, Sakura donned on her own Akatsuki coat and Sasuke's sandals, grabbed her lunch and went straight for the door. She ran through the fields of daffodils, ignoring a few angry bees until Madara's hideout up in the hills was reduced to the size of her thumb. She squinted her eyes and tried to guess the location of her room in that age-old building. She gave up when she got tired and laid down on her bed of daffodils to gaze up the serene blue sky.**

"**You'd call me stupid, won't you Naruto?" she shouted and raised both her hands to the endless sea of sky as if reaching for something. Her green eyes turned blue with the sky. That Naruto has the same color for his eyes made her heart heavy with guilt. "I've always been stupid around him, **_**neh**_**?" she rolled to her stomach, using both her hands to support her upper body up, letting the afternoon heat permeate her back. She closed her eyes and sniffed the smell of crushed daffodils when she sensed someone approaching her on tip-toe. She sat upright and slowly reached for the pair of chopsticks inside her lunchbox. Where's her kunai and sleeping bombs when she needed them most?**

"**Got you," a faintly familiar voice whispered behind and Sakura stiffened when she felt a **_**senban**_** injected on her nape. She felt her heart stopped momentarily then resumed pumping with deep fervor. It became apparent to her that she could not move a muscle save for her eyes. The name of the intruder remained at the tip of her tongue.**

"**Static **_**senban**_**," Karin declared, peering over Sakura, "you can't move not unless this needle would be extricated honey." She sat in front of Sakura and adjusted her eyeglasses dramatically.**

"**You're pretty," Karin said, playing with the split ends of her fiery red hair, "and Konoha prettily wants you back." Sakura's eyes dilated.**

"**They send you here to bring me back?"**** she asked telepathically.**

"**Yeah, got a problem with that?" **

"**I don't know if I can trust you."**** And besides this place is already like a home to me.**

"**Oh honey the only person you can't trust is yourself." Karin shrugged dramatically, "do you think you can trust yourself to leave Sasuke-**_**kun**_**?" **

**Sakura's eyes watered. She didn't answer. She noted the affectionate way Karin said Sasuke's name.**

"**Figures," Karin said knowingly. "I myself had a hard time leaving that bastard. I used to think I love him you know, but not after he attempted to kill me. You were there, he commanded you to kill me as a test of your love for him."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Well I'm not. I moved on. I had a new life now, doing suicide missions for Konoha as a test of my loyalty to my adopted village. And right now I'm gonna steal you away from that bastard,' Karin smiled a little girlishly, "serves him right." She started to reach for Sakura to carry her back but she saw the panic in Sakura's green eyes.**

"**You love him," Karin said. It wasn't a question and Sakura didn't bother to answer. "Listen honey, the great ninja war has just started and we don't need foolishness such as this love to stop us from winning this war. Konoha needs you to be there for Naruto. You're gonna keep that stupid ninja moving and you're gonna be there when he will defeat your Sasuke…"**

"**No."**_**Baka**_**-Naruto, did he fell in a stupor again from losing all of his teammates?**

"**We're going to win this war. You're coming home with me. You're going to fight alongside the great ninjas and we're going to win this war."**

"**How could I possibly trust you? You were our enemy once,"**** Sakura said, too reluctant to leave Sasuke.**

"**How could you possibly trust Sasuke-kun? He tried to kill you once," Karin calmly replied.**

**Sakura, in the absence of better things to say, wept.**

"**I'm sorry honey," Karin appeared to be sympathetic but she carried Sakura over her shoulder and her lacquered lunchbox in one swift motion. "You've got no choice."**

**Sakura tried to wiggle her way out but soon realized the futility of such action given the catatonic state of her body. She was going back now. After two months, Haruno Sakura is going back to her old life.**

**Karin whistled as she walked cautiously over the stalks of daffodils. She turned back to look at Madara's hideout from time to time. "Say honey, do you think Sasuke will mind if I bring your lunch with us?" she asked Sakura, jiggling her lacquered lunchbox. A reply never came instead she felt a pool of tears on her Hidden leaf cape. She gave a deep sigh.**

"**It may be painful but you'll get used to it pretty soon," she said in an attempt to save her cape from being drenched in tears.**

"**Will you give me a chance to be with him for the last time?"**** Sakura blurted out telepathically. The idea came out automatically that it unnerved her.**

"**What's in store for me?"**

"**You don't have to carry me back home. I'll walk with you without complaints."**

**Karin thought or a while. "Hmm, I don't have much strength to carry you the entire way back home, yes but… I want to be the godmother of your baby."**

**Sakura smiled, she would have reached for her tummy if she could. ****"You will be the godmother of our baby,"**** she replied, not surprised by Karin's ability. She wasn't a sensor ninja for nothing, and an Akatsuki member for that.**

**Karin laid Sakura down the ground and extricated the senban from her nape. "Meet me by the waterfalls on the eve of the full moon."**

**Sakura felt her numb body came to life. She sat up breathing, checking her very own vital signs. Unable to speak, she nodded her head in affirmation. She hoped to kami-sama tonight would not be a full moon, or tomorrow night, or the next night, or the rest of the nights.**

"**Sakura," Karin said to call her attention. It was the first time Sakura heard Karin speak her name. It sounds so light on Karin's tongue like wild cherries. It sounds just right sans honorific. Sakura looked up to see a woman who loved, and maybe still love, the same man Sakura swore her life on. Their love for Sasuke, it was their connection and the reason maybe why Tsunade-sama sent Karin to fetch her home. **

"**You might not honor our agreement but I'll still wait by the waterfalls," Karin stood up. "You know how it is to wait. You waited for him for years. Love him as much as you can while you still have time. Tomorrow he'll wait for you to come back too," she stood straighter still and turned her back, ready to go.**

"**I'll wait for you by the waterfall at the eve of the full moon, and I'll bring you home." With that she was gone leaving Sakura staring at the expanse of the greenery. She stood after a long time and walked her way back to the building that was both her prison and her **_**home**_**. Zetsu was standing at the doorway, holding out her lacquered lunchbox by way of greeting.**

"**You didn't eat your lunch. It's already cold," **


	4. Goodnight

**_"it's already cold," _Zetsu said by way of greeting as he pressed the lacquered lunchbox in Sakura's palms. She noted that she was holding her chopsticks in a defensive way, like she would a kunai. She flexed her numb hands and accepted her lunch. She ate her lunch in total silence in her room and proceeded to sleep, almost mechanically.**

**She later woke up with a throbbing headache and would have run to the toilet to be sick when she felt a presence in her room. She stayed still, lying alert on her bed.**

**_"Sakura."_ It was Sasuke, plopped down on his side of the bed, eyes towards the ceiling. _"Is he bothering you?"_**

**_"Who? Zetsu?"_she replied cheerfully. She felt happy at the sight of him.**

**_"No. My son."_**

**_"No, he's a good boy. Never complaining."_she gave a little smile in the dark and caressed her belly.**

**_"Good."_Sasuke got up from bed and started for the door.**

**He was doing it again, shutting her out when she want so much to reach out. Sakura ran to prevent him from even reaching the doorknob. She took hold of his arm and in a breathless way said, ****_" Stay the night... here... in my room..."_ she gulped _"we can... f-fuck... all night"_Her cheeks red in shame.**

**He didn't need more coaxing. He approached her cautiously like a panther. He put both hands on her shoulders.**

**_"You seem a little horny than usual,"_ he said in his usual quiet way, _"must be the hormones eh, Sakura?"_**

**_"Is it a bad thing?"_she dared to ask, always bent on pleasing him.**

**_"Hell no,"_ he smirked, pushing her unto the bed. _"I like it this way,"_he unceremoniously freed her from her clothes.**

**_"Sasuke..."_she reached for him when he took a few steps back to step out of his clothes.**

**_"Easy baby, easy..."_he teased. She went back to bed and kneel down in anticipation.**

**_"Man, are we eager tonight?"_He went right after her, cupping her face with his hands and ransacking her mouth with his own. She fell flat to the mattress, her hands grabbing his hair, pulling him down in the process.**

**_"I love you Sasuke, I love you,"_she chanted whenever she can break free from his torrid kisses. He kissed her harder in response.**

**_"Oh how I love you,"_she keened when his tongue started to make a wet trail down her breasts. When his tongue touched the tip of her nipple, she screamed.**

**_"You're hot,_" he rasped, _"I didn't even touch you that much."_**

**She clamped her mouth shut in embarrassment. She watched him milk her breasts with deep fervor and just when she felt like shouting in exultation, she bit her lower lip.**

**_"They've grown fuller Sakura,"_ Sasuke raised his head up from her soft mounds, his eyes filled with child-like wonder. _"Ripe and plump, ready for the picking..."_ he gave her breasts a little squeeze, _"I can barely wait to take a bite."_**

**_"N-no!"_she said in small protest but it was too late. Already he was sucking and biting her breasts to his liking. Tears pooled in her eyes caused by both pain and adoration. Pain for her breasts were made sore by her pregnancy; Adoration for the man above her, the man she would like to please even if it pains her.**

**It took her a few moments to realize Sasuke was just hovering above her now, just observing her with his midnight black eyes.**

**_"Sasuke?"_**

**_"Touch yourself."_He pulled back, switched to a sitting position at the foot of the bed. His silence unnerved her. He was usually noisy and vulgar on bed.**

**_"No please..."_a shiver went up from her toes. He sat there brooding even when his penis was rigid, pointing to his belly button. She wouldn't like to taste the edge of his anger.**

**_"What?"_he pretended not to hear.**

**_"No. Fuck me instead,"_she closed her eyes as she said so. Her mother would kill her. Hadn't her mother told her that a woman shouldn't beg?**

**Sasuke grinned. His grin turned to a chuckle which turned into a laugh. All the while Sakura lay there, tansfixed, shocked to witness such a rare incident.**

**_"You're a delight Sakura,"_ he said right after he calmed down. _"Say it again and I might fuck you real god."_**

**She flushed. He was still smirking in amusement for her. It felt good to be the one to make him laugh. Emboldened by it she whispered,**

**_"fuck me."_**

**He reached for her and placed her thighs on his shoulders,**

**_"can't hear you baby,"_he teased her clit with his nose, nuzzling it slowly.**

**_"Ah, fuck me,"_she said, her eyelids fluttering in pleasure.**

**_"Louder,"_ he rasped, _"louder or I might not eat you up."_ He was looking directly at her opening, _"you're so pink in here that I can hardly wait to eat you up like it's the peak of pussy season Sakura, so-"_**

**_"F-fuck me..."_**

**_"Hmm..."_**

**_"Fuck me Sasuke, fuck me!"_she shouted as loud as she can.**

**_"lemme eat you first,"_ with that he sucked her dripping wet opening making her yell out curses she can't imagine saying.**

**_"Oh fuck sasuke.."_he licked her sex in tightening circles so that her body, like a bow, arched from the bed.**

**_"Fuck me, Oh-kami-fuck me,"_and nibbled her clit slowly she can barely breathe.**

**_"Aaah please.."_he spread both cheeks of her sex and inserted his tongue in her pink hot wet inviting warmth.**

**_"Sasuke please,"_ she keened, _"love me."_**

**He froze. She shut her eyes and her hands, which by then were clinging to the headboard, were shaking in disappointment. So she wasn't satisfied of just declaring her love for him, she want him to love her back too. And Sasuke doesn't seem to like it.**

**_"Fuck me,"_she said after a pregnant silence. And forget what I said.**

**He wordlessly reached for her lips and kissed her before thrusting inside her opening. He broke the kiss only to concentrate on screwing her, tunneling his penis from side to side.**

**_"Speak,"_she said unnerved by his silence.**

**_"Shit,"_he complied, his nostril flaring in exertion.**

**She looked directly at him to rad whatever was on his mind. His fringed hair unfortunately covered his eyes and sweat dripped from his jaw down to her breasts.**

**_"Sweet fuck,"_he groaned, ramming hard his shaft inside her.**

**_".You"_she whispered in the air. The sight of him, damp with sweat, moving above her made her chest ache. She contracted her tight walls to squeeze his shaft in. More lubrication bathe her sex making it easier for Sasuke to bury his penis to the hilt.**

**_"Fuck-kami,"_he swore. He gripped her butt and fucked her furiously. She felt the end coming, she wrapped her arms and legs around his damp body and undulated for dear life.**

**_"Fuck you..."_Sasuke slapped the headboard with both palms and thrust in and out of her like a madman. The bed was about to break with their frenetic movements. He slam in one last time before he ejaculated, bathing his son in her womb with his seeds. She came after him with just a split second in between.**

**_"Ha! fuck me... you say?"_he rasped and rolled to lay down on his side of the bed; the bed's creaking coming to a stop.**

**Sakura nodded, too busy catching her breath. Love me I said.**

**He toyed with her damp hair, catching some pink strands and twirling it around his fingers.**

**_"We'll relocate our base in a week,"_ he said sleepily, his eyes closed. _"The battle on the front is getting ugly, we'll find a safe place for you and my son."_**

**_"How about you?"_ Sakura turned to face him.**

**_"Madara has great plans for me, I'll be fighting alongside him when the time is right. Though I don't trust him that much."_**

**_"I want to help Sasuke,"_she said automatically.**

**_"Nonsense,"_ he sat up and faced her, _"You're with my son. It's best for you to stay out of this."_**

**_"But who's gonna treat you if you get wounded in the battle while I'm locked up somewhere safe?"_**

**_"Don't be stupid. Who's gonna protect your ass while I'm fighting out there?"_**

**_"Well who's gonna drag you back in our base if you ever get killed?"_Sakura sat up.**

**_"I'm not going to be killed,"_he said point blank.**

**_"Well, me neither."_**

**_"How about my son?"_he reached out to touch her slightly swollen belly. The life inside her gave a surge of chakra. Their eyes met and Sakura nodded.**

**_"Right,"_ she sniffed. _"Right. I'm sorry."_she wasn't using her head much these days.**

**_"Sleep on it,"_he said and he turned to lay on his side. He patted the space beside him, coaxing her to sleep that close to him. She complied, laying with her back on him. He enveloped her in his embrace, his palms finally resting on her belly. They were a family of three tonight, she thought. She smiled when she heard his little snores, he was asleep in an instant.**

**_"Goodnight,"_she whispered caressing his hands on her belly. She was becoming overt sentimental and it was killing her. Sasuke haven't got a need for wimping woman. Well blame it on the pregnancy hormones wreaking havoc on her emotions.**

**She freed herself from his embrace without disturbing his sleep. She walked slowly to the windows and pulled the heavy drapes aside. She smiled when she saw the beauty of the night through the glass window. Fireflies above the dancing bamboos; Mountain ranges obstructing the horizon; and the moon, the full moon illuminating the path leading to the waterfalls where Karin waited for her.**


	5. Pawn

**With shaking hands, Sakura donned on her clothes and her sandals- formerly Sasuke's, and ran for the waterfalls.**

**She paused bending over the gates to undo the straps of her sandals and resumed running again. It was too large for the convenience of running anyway. By the time she reached the agreed meeting place she was barefoot. The sandals held by one hand. Karin sitting on a boulder gave her a suspicious look.**

**_"Funny you left Konoha without your shoes, now you're leaving this place barefooted too?"_**

**Sakura just shrugged.**

**_"You made the right decision tonight,"_ Karin stood up _"A woman shouldn't be with a man who can't even buy a good pair of shoes."_**

**_"Karin I-"_**

**_"You don't have to defend him,"_ Karin grabbed Sakura's arm and started walking. _"Leave that sandals behind, well buy a comfortable pair at the next village."_**

**_"I can't."_ Sakura's eyes were downcast.**

**_"But of course you can keep it, a souvenir for you child to play with?"_**

**_"I can't Karin..."_ Only then she knew why she wasn't reluctant to meet her here, kami- she was ready to tell Karin she's staying.**

**Karin turned to her, eyes wide with disbelief. _"You've made me a bargain Sakura!"_**

**_"I didn't think the full moon could come so soon!"_ she protested. She could picture her face and she thought it was ugly for she was howling, crying again. Damn pregnancy hormones. And no Karin wasn't the bit moved; instead she was looking at her with disgust.**

**_"You don't know where your loyalty lays Sakura."_**

**_"I can't leave him not when I'm with his child."_**

**Karin looked at her levelly. _"So you're whoring while everyone fight asses off to win this war."_**

**_"It isn't that"_ and she dared to deny.**

**And Karin with hands on her hips hissed, _"Then what is it?"_**

**_"What is it?"_ Karin took an intimidating step towards her. _"A kunoichi is raised to serve the village not to serve herself; otherwise you would have been an ordinary citizen Sakura, or worse, a geisha striving to please hundreds of Sasuke."_**

**Sakura locked her gaze to the ground.**

**_"You are a ninja; an apprentice of Lady Hokage, you of all people should know the meaning of serving the village."_**

**_"This is not me being selfish..."_**

**_"What it is then? Tell me?"_ Karin slapped her forehead lightly with her own hand. _"Kami- you must have lost your mind then to believe that whoring in times of crisis is not selfish or inappropriate or wrong."_**

**_"Karin please..."_**

**_"I see,"_ Karin nodded. _"You wait then for Sasuke to try to kill you just so you could have a good reason to leave. Just like me."_**

**_"He tried to kill me more than once and me-"_**

**_"Still can't help it can you?"_ Karin shook her head. _"You're hopeless."_**

**_"I don't know how to get over him!"_ she bellowed. "_I don't know how I'll get over him myself now that I'm with his child. Especially now that I'm with his child."_**

**_"You wait then for Sasuke to kill that bastard child."_**

**"_Karin! you don't-"_**

**_"Of course I mean it Sakura. Now off we go if you want that child to live."_ With a flick of her hand, Karin motioned the young would-be mother forward and started to walk. Sakura followed suit, not to come home however but to let Karin know why she's not coming.**

**_"I love him Karin,"_ Sakura grabbed Karin's cloak who didn't the least stop.**

**_"More than that little Sasuke growing inside you?"_**

**_"He couldn't possibly kill his own child, it's his goal, to restore the Uchiha clan,"_ Sakura's voice was so small like a girl.**

**Karin matched it with her own, _"His restoration means wiping off the whole Konoha population to wipe off the taint of his clan, not making babies woman."_**

**Sakura kept mum, thinking of what Karin just said. Karin grabbed the opportunity to reason with her. _"Hey, I just thought I'll let you in Tsunade-sama's secret,"_ she said to which Sakura didn't respond.**

**_"It was not natural,"_ Karin said straight to Sakura as she stopped walking and turned to face her. _"His attraction to you, it's not natural."_**

**Sakura shook her head. Dazed, confused.**

**_"Prior to your abduction some herbal concoction entered your bloodstream through a wound caused by a special kunai. Tsunade-sama instructed one of those amateur ninjas to do so without you knowing."_**

**_"It was but a gash that doesn't even stings,"_ Sakura mumbled, reliving her training routines hours before Sasuke came knocking on her door and knock the bottom out of her.**

**Karin didn't seemed to hear, she continued speaking in monotones, _"This concoction made you release pheromones strong enough to be felt by men seven countries away, but only men of the Uchiha bloodline. This is to lure Madara and Sasuke back into the village."_**

**Sakura's eyes turned to slits, _"I was a pawn in the war then?"_**

**_"Tsunade-sama didn't expect Sasuke to come so soon and was distraught to know you're gone. She felt that if you were informed of this plan you would have a better chance in fighting Sasuke's advances."_**

**_"Sasuke wouldn't come if not for the pheromones,"_ Sakura said in hushed tones, her eyes boring on Karin's.**

**_"He was lured by it. Isn't his reaction to you too strong? Almost animal-like? The concoction call for his carnal desire, too impossible to deny. That concoction was now part of the fetus growing inside you Sakura. Once you give birth, you won't be able to use it to your advantage."_**

**_"I won't have that pulling-force effect on him after birth while the baby will be the world to him. He'd keep the child but Tsunade-sama isn't sure if he will keep the mother too, is that it?"_**

**Karin nodded gravely.**

**_"He'll banish or kill me and I won't get to keep my baby..."_**

**Karin pulled Sakura's arm and proceeded to walk briskly. Sakura let herself be pulled; it was clear to her now; Sasuke had been driven by carnal needs, by some potion he has no control of. She dared to believe it was love before. She let go of her sandals and let Karin lead her home.**

**The pair passed along the fields of daffodils where Sakura picked the flowers that came in contact with her other free hand and let them fall back to the ground where it rightly belong. Her mind dwelled on the potion and why Tsunade-sama didn't even consult her when Karin stopped on her tracks and held both Sakura's hands.**

**_"What -"_**

**_"He's coming-"_ Karin whispered as she lightly pushed Sakura forward, _"-fast."_**

**_"No-"_**

**_"Now run! Run! Run!"_**


	6. Spring

AN: I resolved to discontinue this story since it doesn't follow the series' main arc anymore (and since it's getting ridiculous). But since Ash, a big fan, is not doing well this year, I'll finish what I foolishly started. Hey Ash, I hope this will cheer you up. Excuse my oc, been feeling broody lately.

...

**Six years after.**

Run. Run.

Sakura slowed down to a leisurely pace and bowed before a shinto shrine in the outskirts of Otogakure on her way back to Konoha. Her solo mission concluded two days before schedule and she detoured from the path strictly specified on her mission scroll. As it was, she decided to waste away her extra two days in Oto which fascinated her. It was famous for its dumpling and tea houses but Sakura's interest was beyond that.

Oto came into prominence the last five years for its rapid development. It was breeding ground for ninja experiments for sometime and was officially made to a ninja settlement when Uchiha Sasuke introduced reforms. Naturally he was the village's kage. That bastard, he's doing very well.

The village lay before her like a painting. It was fast becoming the most populous hidden village. Sculptural architecture, old world stoneways, classic garden- it was decidedly a beautiful village.

A little boy hid under her cloak before her eyes could take their fill of the place. The boy was running away from two Oto shinobis wearing the standard vest. The vests bore a big Uchiha emblem set on an embroidered shuriken.

_"Seen a little boy around here? Black hair, black eyes, black shirt-"_

_"No, no, no."_

But the child's hair brushed against her thighs that she gave a yelp. The men raised her cloak and out came the boy. She would have punch the men but for the child's cry for help.

_"She kidnapped me!"_ The boy screamed towards the midday sun above them.

She froze not at the accusation but at the child's look. There's an air about him. The mischievous glint in his eyes, though she hadn't seen it before, felt familiar.

She accompanied the men to the police station ( Konoha had none since the Uchiha massacre) to set things right for once. The boy gave her an impish smile all the way.

She was not ready for the man waiting for them at the station. The old wounds were reopened at the sight of him standing there like the luminous moon god. She felt anger creeping from her spine to her chest.

He was handsome as ever, perhaps even more so. He bore his age and black robe well. It's unfair how men tend to look better as they age while women's value depreciate. Sakura looked worn out and if one would look closely, faint frown lines were starting to show.

The little boy broke free from the men and bow before Sasuke.

"Dad."

And Sakura remembered what should be forgotten:

...

_Sakura woke with the smell of roses wafting through the open window. She patted the space next to her side of the bed expecting to touch a warm body. She involuntarily yelped when her fingers touched nothing but the sheets. Her mother roused from a deep sleep in a sofa nearby, cried at once._

_"Mother, my baby, where is he?"_

_Her mother shook her head furiously, hands nervously tugging and pulling the baby's bedclothes. Sakura comprehending at last howled and thrashed. Her cries could be heard several floors down._

_..._

_._

_"You didn't attend class today," _Sasuke addressed the boy, oblivious to Sakura's presence.

_"I'm bored, again."_ The boy pouted.

_"He claimed that this lady here kidnapped him, sir."_

_"Which isn't true of course considering my son's wild imagination."_ Sasuke looked at her at last. She expected shock or a puzzled expression from him. It's been too long and they never had closure then. She was not prepared to see anger in his eyes.

He had no reason to be angry. He had delivered her back in konoha. He carried her through its gates. Sasuke had no right to be angry at her at all.

_"But she did kidnap me!"_

_"Hello Sasuke-kun,"_ she stepped forward. There's a lump forming in her throat and her words came out a little harsh. Well, let him know she's angry at him as well.

_"She hid me under her cloak and bribed me with sweet meat if I stay quiet."_

_"Is this your son?"_ She asked. And mine? He couldn't be anything but her son, once denied to her.

_"H-n."_

She looked intently at the boy who stared back. He was the image of his father save for the hair. The raven locks pointed down instead of up, and soft fringes hid his forehead.

_"Everybody called dad otokage-sama here,"_ the child couldn't help saying.

_"Yes I'm sorry."_

_"Are you my new tutor?_" the child asked.

She almost cried there. He was such a beautiful boy. She cleared her throat to say yes but Sasuke beat her.

_"No, since when did you have a private tutor?"_ Sasuke said then looking at her sideways, he added, _"she's here on a mission."_

_"You're a shinobi then, what's your name?"_ The boy gave her no time to deny Sasuke's claim.

_"Haruno Sakura."_

The boy looked at her intently._ "That's strange. My name's Haru, that means spring."_

_"I know."_ She dropped to her knees and started to put her arms around Haru but he sidestepped to escape from her. He wasn't used to demonstrative gestures, as expected of Sasuke's son

_"Your hair looks funny, like bubblegum. Why don't you grow it out? Only heartbroken girls have hair that short. Are you heartbroken Haruno-san?"_

Miss Haruno! It was definitely a progress, much better than a kidnapper. As for being heartbroken, well...

_"It's not polite to ask that Haru, you better join the class now,"_ Sasuke dragged the boy away, almost too hard. Haru snatched his hand violently and ran towards Sakura.

_"Dad said girls with long hair are the happiest. Grandma have long hair, mother too. You travel a lot, maybe you've seen mother in the road?"_

No, it couldn't be true, she was supposed to be his mother- not some obscure kunoichi. _"Why? Where is she?"_ Sakura asked with bile rising up her throat, _"your mother?"_

Haru frowned and rubbed the heel of his sandal against the floor. _"She left us, said otousan is a bad bad man."_

Sasuke came over. _"Enough of that now Haru, let's go."_

The boy let himself be dragged away. He stretched his neck as far as he could to take one last look at her. Sakura's chest constricted at the sight.

_"Otokage-sama, I want to be Haru's tutor!"_ she declared rather loudly. Everyone at the station looked at her funny.

_"No."_ Sasuke said instantaneously.

_"Say yes daddy, say yes please."_ The child's practically hanging on his father's arm.

Sasuke ignored the child and addressed Sakura, _"Do whatever your mission is and do it quick. I want you out of here as soon as possible."_

_"Why?"_

Sasuke's eyes were full of hate when he laid them on her. "You know exactly why Haruno."

Sakura shook her head.

_"Then you don't need to know."_ He was about to turn to leave but she desperately clutched his sleeve.

_"I was sent here to... to introduce reforms to your medical system, Otokage-sama"_ she said looking straight at him, _"and I want to tutor your son as well."_

His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. Instead he walked out of that station with Haru in tow.

Sakura turned around looking for someone who could take her straight to the otokage's office. The officers all looked away.

She straightened her back and declared,_ "I'll give all my weapons to a brave officer here who could get me an appointment at the otokage's office tomorrow. I came from the leaf and I know your blacksmiths here put a very high price for any weapons from that great village." _

She proceeded to put her weapons one by one on a large credenza then simpering at the men said,_"and oh I'll buy that brave soul a drink."_

A flock of hands eagerly reached for the weapons.


	7. True Lies

**AN: **It's all going downhill Ash, we're gonna need goggles. We have to accept it just like the characters deal with our crazy fanfictioning. Hugs and kisses 3

...

Sasuke was not naturally taken aback when his secretary showed Sakura to his office. He leaned his head on the back of his chair and trained his dark eyes on her. Sakura thought he never looked more lovely in his posture right now, his jawline showing to advantage.

_"What do you want Sakura?"_

She held her chin defiantly, _"What do you think I want, Sasuke-kun?_"

Something passed over his eyes, she can't quite put her finger on it, and his lips curled up on one side in a smile. She directed her attention on a framed picture on his desk. It was taken on a hunting trip- grubby Haru holding an arrow in one raised hand sits astride the supine body of a wild boar and grins for the camera, Sasuke with immaculate clothes stands not far behind.

_"I am serious about training your medic-nins here Sasuke-kun,"_ she said while her eyes were glued to the picture._ "I can easily get a leave of absence from konoha if you let me. I know particularly you lack good medics here. I could introduce a lot of techniques, I've been working hard these years with Tsunade-sama and I just learned a passive skill medic-nins badly needed in the battlefield."_

_"And what do you expect in return?"_

_"Time with Haru,_" lots of time with Haru._ "I still need to personally report to the hokage but I can make it from here to there and back again in a less than the required travel time. And after that, will you let me be his friend?"_

He swung his chair so that he was facing the window._ "He's got lots of friends Sakura. Out with it, you think he's your son right?"_

_"Yes, yes."_

_"Well you're not his mother as far as he knows. I showed him a reconstructed memory of his mother leaving us and she looks nothing like you. He took it rather well I think, we've never been close since then."_

_"You showed him a fake incident and lied to him like he was a stupid child?"_

He waved off her question._ "Now you can go back to konoha and marry some dull genin and bear him sons and forget about Haru."_

_"He's my son!"_ she tapped her chest for emphasis but end up hurting herself with the force of her hand._ "I've a right to him. What you did is kidnapping Sasuke-kun, I could file a complaint against you right now and that will cost you your position. You were a criminal and my child's custody shouldn't be granted to you."_

He sneered like the criminal he was, Sakura had the urge to punch that sneer of his (fuck it) handsome face. _"But I did not kidnapped him Sakura. Did you forget? You willingly gave him to me. You were always inconsistent back in that dreary daffodil fields, I should know you'll change your mind any second."_

_"I did not. Who would have the heart to give their own child away?"_

He was unmoved. _"You, apparently. Now you almost used up your border pass and I will not certainly approve any extension Sakura."_

Sakura waited in silence, hoping he'll reconsider. But silence had always been Sasuke's suit. He matched her silence with his. In one impulsive moment, she suddenly tugged on his sleeve and just as suddenly he caught her wrist in a firm painful grip. Any man's grip would've been nothing to her but he was far too strong and she couldn't, for kami-sama's sake, ignore the warm heat of his palm.

_"You are one cruel man."_ She trembled with anger._ "When I come back, I'll make sure he's coming home with me and you can rot in your high chair becoming lonely and bitter every single day."_ She pulled her captive hand forcefully and stomped her way out of his office.

...

Her feet led her to stand outside oto's ninja academy where children were assembling in pairs and groups to eat lunch. One solitary figure was opening his lunchbox under a tree at that moment and Sakura ran in his direction with a wide smile.

_"Haru!_" She sat next to him. He was not happy to see her there. He ate his lunch with met eyebrows thereby transforming himself into his father. Sakura couldn't help herself, she hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Maybe because he couldn't get hugs from his father, Haru didn't push her away.

_"Now you see me friendless and lonely, I hate you."_ Typical Uchiha tactlessness. Sakura giggled and assessed the other kids.

_"Everyone's looking warily at you Haru, I guess they want to be friendly with you but are too shy knowing you're the kage's son."_

_"No they hate me because I'm a bastard."_

Sakura paused to look at his hands pulling the ends of his shirt. _"Haru, if I'm your mother-"_

_"I would hate you. But you're not my mother and I'm glad."_

She hugged him once more, hiding her ready-to-fall tears from his gaze. _"I'm going home this evening, back to konoha. Would you like to come and see the village where you're born? "_

He pushed her arms away and shook his head sadly. _"I won't leave daddy here alone. He gets so lonely at night he sometimes stands by my bedroom door."_

_"I see."_

_"Daddy needs a wife, I think"_ the boy proudly concluded.

The bell rang and Haru stood up to go. _"Haruno-san, how do you know I was born in Konohagakure?"_ The children raced to their classes and the schoolyard's empty by then. Haru saluted, _"nevermind"_, and ran to his next class.

Sakura didn't move from her position since Haru left until the time came for her to go.

...

At the hokage's office, Tsunade was not pleased. Sakura's mission scroll specifically warned her not to enter Otogakure for reasons not stated. In fact, all her missions forbid her to enter under any circumstances the newest hidden village. Sakura told the hokage she broke the protocol.

Tsunade reached for her bottle of sake. _"You met your son?_"

_"You knew?!"_

_"You were raped and kid-"_

_"Tsunade-sama please, I don't want to talk about that."_

Tsunade drank the alcohol in one go and pointed the then empty sake bottle at her student._ "The council had to compensate you for a failed experiment and bad decisions. The village, we, owed you a lot."_

_"If you mean the concoction incident hokage-sama, any kunoichi of the leaf would do what is required of her."_

_"But would you give up your child if the council asked you to, Sakura?"_

Sakura stared at her boot-clad feet. Her hands were clenched tightly. _"Yes hokage-sama, if it will benefit the village and the rest of the shinobi world."_

_"You've become a model shinobi Sakura, right out of a book. Cold and hard like me,_" Tsunade said with a slur.

_"But I am happy to serve the leaf hokage-sama._" Sakura said automatically.

_"Fuck if you do. I'm sick of hearing that line all the time. That's your son in oto and I know because I'm the one who delivered him into his father's arms. So you can strangle me now."_

Sakura remained standing there observing her boots.

_"It was cruel but as the council believed at that time, it has to be done. They didn't want a criminal's son to live in the leaf's settlement"_ Tsunade reached for another bottle of sake._ "What's his name?"_

_"Haru,"_ Sakura choked on the word. She rested her palms on the kage's desk, her chest wracked with sobs.

Tsunade drunkenly placed a mission scroll beside her student's palm. _"I've been waiting to give you this. It's all I can do to make it up to you. Attached is a letter to the otokage requiring you to stay in his village indefinitely. Don't screw this mission up Sakura, your life depended on it."_

_"Tsunade-sama, why didn't the council ordered me to give my baby up? they were known to deliver brutal orders."_

_"They're getting old, they want to shoulder the guilt this time, it gives them a feeling of distinction."_ Tsunade laughed bitterly._ "Plus, they know you'd rather follow Sasuke in exile than live here without the child."_

_"They were right."_


End file.
